


The Favor

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine Week 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 5: Free Day, M/M, Seblaine Week 2017, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: How Season 6, Episode 1 should have gone.





	The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I acknowledge that I used (a lot) canon dialogue in this story. I also acknowledge that I am in no way affiliated with the television series Glee.
> 
> Adapted from a previous story I wrote for a different ship.
> 
> During the bar scene, Kurt has an internal monologue when talking with Blaine (from canon with minimal help from me). The monologue is in italics.

**New York, Sidewalk café: 6 PM**

_“Do you even want to marry me?”_

_“Maybe I don’t!”_

_“I will never forgive you for this!”_

**New York, NYADA rehearsal room: 8 PM**

“No Sam, I’m not ok.” Blaine admitted. When he left Kurt, Blaine went to NYADA and was able to find a piano that no one was using. Playing the piano had always been able to calm him.

He had called his mom, basically because he couldn’t think of where to go, and she must have called Sam.

“Yeah, it does help to play piano…My mom got me a room at the Plaza…Yes Sam, I wish you were here too. I have to go and get checked in…I promise I’ll text when I’m settled…Love you too, Sammy.”

**Lima, Sam's apartment: 9PM (New York time)**

Sam was pacing around his apartment when there was a knock at the door. After he talked to Blaine, he called Santana. She was the one person that he could think of that would get drunk with him and let him call Kurt an asshole. “Hey Tana. Where’s Britt?”

“She’s at the Hudmel’s. Carole is comforting her. You know how she felt about Klaine.”

“I don’t give a shit about Klaine! I only care about Blaine!” Sam yelled at her. Santana walked over and embraced him, hoping to calm him down “Sorry. I just wish there was someone to look in on him.”

Santana hadn’t realized Blaine was alone “There’s no one?” she asked.

“Everyone left New York, remember? Well, except Artie but he’s in Florida at a film festival” Sam told her “I already checked.”

Santana thought for a moment and then got a devious look on her face. She knew a person she could call.

“Let Auntie Snixx fix this” she said as she found the number she was looking for and pressed call “Hello, and yes, it’s really me. I hope you have nothing important to do because you are about to pay back that favor you owe me.”

“And just what exactly do you think I’m going to do for you?”

Santana explained all that had happened while Sam just stared at her in disbelief. In a million years, he would have never guessed that was the person who Santana would call.

“So, are you going to do it?” Santana asked the person on the phone.

“I’m already out the door.”

**New York, Plaza Hotel: 10 PM**

Blaine walked across his hotel room to answer the door. He was surprised to have a visitor. He was shocked by who it was.

“Sebastian?”

Sebastian invited himself in and then held out his hand “Unlock your phone and give it to me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m confused. Sebastian, what are you doing here?”

“Just unlock the phone, Blaine.”

For some reason, Blaine did what he was asked and watched as Sebastian scrolled to a particular number and then smiled when the call was answered.

“No, this is not Blaine, Gayface.”

“Oh, shit” Blaine whispered “This won’t be good.”

“Got it in one Hummel...How did I get his phone? Blaine gave it to me of course…Yes, he is here…In his hotel room…At the Plaza…No, I am not giving him his phone back...Because he is not asking for it dumb-ass.” Sebastian was having the time of his life. He had always wanted to tell Kurt Hummel off. It was better than he ever could have imagined.

“You dumped him…Well, breaking off an engagement sure as hell sounds like you did…Hey, as far as I’m concerned, he is up for grabs and I have _dreamed_ of grabbing that ass for years. So, listen up asshole. Blaine and I will be at the loft in one hour to pick up some of his stuff. Be Gone! Now, I have a question. Can you check his night table and tell me if we have enough lube and condoms or are we going to have to stop at a drug store?”

It was clear that Kurt had hung up after that.

Blaine didn’t know if he wanted to hug him or kill him when Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and asked “Too soon?”

**Lima, Sam's apartment: 11 PM (New York time)**

“Santana, stop laughing!” Sam practically begged, trying to calm his friend before Burt got there with Brittany. Burt wanted to talk to Sam because Kurt had called, ranting hysterically about Meerkats and condoms “It’s not that funny! Ok, it really is, but come on Tana.”

Santana was barely breathing “Can’t…Stop…Trouty…OMG...I love Sebastian…I’m so glad…I called…oh(pant), oh(pant)…I really have to pee!”

**New York, Plaza Hotel *19 empty, tiny bottles of booze on the floor : 1 AM**

“Thanks for everything Seb, Seb, Bas…why is your name so hard to say Bas?”

“You’re plastered Killer” Sebastian informed him “Don’t worry I’m not going to try anything. By the way, I like you calling me Bas.”

Blaine just closed his eyes and shook his head, inadvertently giving Sebastian his trademark “bashful schoolboy” look.

“Come on! You’re killing me here Blaine!” Sebastian moaned “Being your friend and not making passes at you is going to suck. Maybe suck was not the right word to use.”

“Probably not, but I never said you couldn’t flirt with me.”

“Killer, you’re killing me here.”

“That’s funny. Now, I have a question. Why did Santana think you owed her a favor?”

“After the Warblers and New Directions had their kumbaya moment after you know…”

“It’s ok, Bas” Blaine told him and it really was. He had forgiven Sebastian a long time ago.

“So, as I was leaving Santana found me and said that even though everything was now all sunshine and roses between the two groups, I still owed her a favor for the Slushie I threw at her. Anything, anytime, anywhere and I couldn’t say no.”

That didn’t sit well with Blaine “The only reason you came was so that Santana wouldn’t have anything over you anymore?”

“No, it’s not that at all. And it’s not because the of the Slushie I threw at you either. Blaine, you have always been the best person I know. I just had to help you if I could.” Sebastian wanted to make sure that Blaine knew how sincere he was so he added “By the way, I told her to keep her favor. This one was on me.”

Blaine’s head was spinning which was probably aided by the empty, tiny bottles of alcohol on the floor, but that wasn’t the only reason. He didn’t know what he was going to do about Kurt, but there was one thing he did know for sure. Sebastian was back in his life and that was a good thing.

**Lima, Scandals: 6 Months Later**

Kurt couldn’t believe how nervous he was. _It's just Blaine, right? Just Blaine, the man he had broken off his engagement to and then hadn’t spoken with in 6 months. How bad could it be? After all, they were soul mates. They were Klaine. Oh god, there he is, dreamy as ever_ “H-Hi!”

“Hello, Kurt.”

“I appreciate you coming to see me. I would understand if you had told me to screw off.”

“No! No, no” Blaine assured him “No matter what has happened between us, I would never do that.”

 _Of course, he wouldn’t. Blaine was too good of a person to do something like that_ “I've wanted to see you. Um, well, I'm here to get you back. I don't mean to blurt it out like that, but for the sake of clarity, you should know that first I'm going to get your forgiveness and then I'm gonna get your heart back.”

Blaine just stared at him like he had grown another head, so Kurt took that as a sign to keep going “I know I blew it. I blew the best thing that ever happened to me. Blaine, you are the love of my life. I started seeing this therapist who said that I have this thing with love. You know, men fight as a way to stay connected, but you aren’t like that. You’re not afraid of intimacy. Rachel said you are in a good place, and that's great. So, I thought maybe I can fix it. Oh, and it wouldn’t be long distance. I’m staying in Lima to help Rachel get the Glee Club going back at McKinley.” Kurt was proud of himself. Even though he had obviously been nervous, he had told Blaine how he felt. His therapist would be proud as well.

Blaine didn’t know what to say, so he decided to just go with the truth “Oh, wow. Um, Kurt, I’m sorry but I'm seeing someone.”

_Don't cry. Be cool. Smile, Oh, god. I'm gonna be sick._

Blaine had never expected for Kurt to say what he did when he agreed to meet him, but it was too late to turn back now “And, I wanted to tell you in person especially because you know him.”

_Please don't say Sebastian Smythe. Please don’t say Sebastian Smythe._

“Hey, Killer. Sorry I’m late.” Sebastian sat on the stool next to Blaine and put his arm around him. “Hummel.”

_Of course, it’s the Meerkat. Damn it!_

“No Bas, you’re fine. I just got here as well.”

“Bas?” Kurt asked.

_Is it because it rhymes with ass?_

“Evidently drunk Blaine loses all ability to say my name” Sebastian practically cooed to get a rise out of Kurt. Then he couldn’t help but add (yes, he could but what fun would that be) “We found it out the night I went to help him after you broke off the engagement. Who would have thought that only four months later we would become boyfriends? Guess I’ve actually got you to thank for that, so thanks Hummel.”

“Kurt, are you ok?” Blaine asked him.

How could he be? Kurt had always known that if he were to lose Blaine, it would be to Sebastian. “Yeah, I’m fine. If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I need to use the restroom.”

Kurt crossed the room as fast as he could. When he reached the door, he made the mistake of looking back. Blaine and Sebastian were sitting on their stools, cuddled against each other, foreheads together and smiling as if they were in their own little world. He could never do that, the PDA, even with all of the therapy he’s gone through. It seemed so natural for them. Blaine was in love with Sebastian and Sebastian was in love with Blaine and they didn’t care what anyone said about it.

Right then Kurt knew he had lost Blaine, and he wouldn’t be coming back.

He pushed the door open and ran into the closest stall. Kurt didn’t know if he wanted to cry or vomit, but it would most likely be both.

**Author's Note:**

> I will spare you my rants about Season 6. You’re welcome.
> 
> 85% of Kurt’s dialogue at the bar is word for word canon. Just saying.


End file.
